monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenoros
''-And thus... The Hunter attempts to hunt the ultimate prey, only to become the said creature's prey him/herself....'' The Xenoros (Xenowyveris Horrifica) is a Pseudo Wyvern that makes it's first debut in Monster Hunter EX. It is also the first Xeno wyvern species to be discovered, just as Zinogre was the first Fanged Wyvern to be discovered. It is first fought at High rank. In game Description Monster Hunter EX: A Wyvern Species that was discovered recently in Meteor Caverns. It is quick, aggressive, and strong, but it's most terrifying ability is the ability to spit acid at prey and foes alike. Beware when fighting this beast, you have been warned... Physiology They have an "inner jaw" similar to what Moray Eels use to pull prey into their mouths, but it seems that Xenoros use the Inner Jaw as a weapon, as it can stretch out of the mouth, going at speeds that can allow it to go through armour. They seem to posses a long, galvanized, Bladed tail that acts as a cutting weapon, and a whip, and can slice through flesh with ease. Their front limbs are Wings, but they also evolved grasping hands, which have 3 digits, and end in claws. Their most unusual feature is the tube like appendages that protrude out of the back. The function of these tubes is unknown. They often walk on all fours, like a Pseudo wyvern, but they will stand on their hind legs when doing something that requires their front limbs to grasp something. Abilities While they are Strong, fast and aggressive, their most terrifying ability is to produce a highly acidic green fluid, which they can spit out of their inner jaw in the fashion of a spitting cobra. This is used both as a weapon, and a defence against predators. Introduction scene Area: Meteor Caverns Synopsis: The Hunter arrives in an area in Meteor Caverns just in time to see a Rhenoplos fleeing for it's life. Knowing that such behaviour unusual in the Rhenoplos species, the hunter prepares for an attack. Then, the hunter hears a loud screeching roar come from a tunnel nearby, and investigates, to find a Xenoros feeding on a dead Rhenoplos. The Xenoros, after a few seconds stops feeding, and notices the hunter watching it. The Xenoros snarls, and then Screeches loudly and starts to charge at the hunter. the hunter dodges the trampling charge and manages to narrowly dodge the Xenoros's tail blade as it tries to stab him/her. The Xenoros snarls and roars and the hunt begins. Quests A Strange Specimen indeed.... *Rank: High *Fee: 500 *Reward: 7500 *Environment: Stable *Area: Meteor Caverns *Client: A Biologist *Client's notes: Saw a monster in Meteor Caverns we did, and it was vicious! It was not like any wyvern we have ever seen before! Spitting acid, bladed tail, and a volatile temperament. Mind Capturing a specimen so we can start researching this creature? We have already made an enclosure for it's capabilities made, but we need a live specimen. *Objective: Capture a Xenoros Xenoros in Moga woods.... *Rank: High *Fee: 750 *Reward: 7250 *Environment: Unstable (a Deviljho, Great Jaggi, or Rathian may appear) *Area: Deserted Island *Client: Junior/ Chief’s son *Client's notes: We have seen many creatures come and go in our woods, but I have never seen what the world calls a "Xenoros" so close to our village before. I know it's native to another region, so what is it doing so far from home? Regardless, it needs to be hunted, as it is a threat to the safety of our village, and quite possibly our wood's ecosystem. Please send an experienced hunter or two as soon as possible! *Objective: Hunt a Xenoros G-Rank quests coming soon.... Move set Materials High rank *Xenoros hide *Ebony hide *Xenoros jaw *Acid organ *Xenoros claw *Xenoros tail *Xenoros Tail Blade *Xenoros Wing *Xenoros gem *Xenoros Tooth *Xenoros Tube *Xenoros Skull G-rank *Xenoros hide+ *Ebony hide+ *Xenoros jaw+ *Pure Acid sac *Xenoros claw+ *Xenoros tail+ *Xenoros Tail Blade+ *Xenoros Wing+ *Xenoros Crystal *Xenoros Tooth+ *Xenoros Tube+ *Xenoros Skull+ Notes *When fatigued, it will not be able to spit acid. *It will prey on and eat a Rhenoplos to regain stamina. *Or, it will use a pin attack on the Hunter, where it will attack using it's inner jaw to take bites out of him/her, gaining stamina as it does. *It's Screech requires normal earplugs to block. *It's face can be scarred, it's wings (both) broken, it's underbelly scarred, it's back Tubes broken, and it's Tail broken and then Severed. *It's body gives 5 carves while it's Tail gives 3 carves. *Xenoros weapons have high affinity, surpassing even Nargacuga weapons, and high sharpness. *Xenoros Armor gives wearers immunity to the Acid Ailment. *in rage mode, it's attacks become quicker and more savage, and it's eyes will turn red. Trivia *Partially based on the Xenomorph of the Aliens franchise. *Render by Uklanos Subspecies *A Xenoros appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia Music Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Flying Wyvern